


Behind some blinds

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Bruce, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: What they get up to in their room is nobody's business but theirs but they can be more themselves there.





	Behind some blinds

It had been a long day and a longer patrol. Bruce liked when the streets were quiet but he knew Gotham. It had been too quiet considering the player on the board and that meant some of the unknowns were plotting something. So for him the work was just beginning. That meant contingencies and long hours planning and preparing. So while in terms of fighting and investigation the night had been quiet, it had been exhausting mentally too. He had been aware of everyone else finishing up and going to their various beds or just plain leaving the cave and the mansion.

He tried not to think about things or their destinations too hard these days. That was asking for headaches all around. When they were in the safety of the cave and the mansion he could happily ignore. When they were gone technically he knew where they were and if he made himself think about it he knew their different destinations too. Even when he really did not want to think about it. That was a headache he really did not need, they could handle themselves that was all he had to know. Jason and Tim were no longer children but he still cared for them dearly. To have them so close to Luthor even if it benefited them all was something he preferred not to think about. Especially when it came to their relationship to the boy. Some things Bruce really did not want to think about unless he had to.

Still it had been a long night and everyone else was gone to their various destinations. He had watched out the corner of his eye when Jason and Tim left on the bike. When Dick saw Damian off to sleep the dog and cat at his heels. That had been quite some time ago and Dick had eventually left as well. Alfred had left a sandwich and gone to sleep long before many of them started to retire but that was Alfred for you these days, he refused to indulge what he saw as foolishness and it still made Bruce smile when no one was looking.

He saved everything that he had to, set up tests that could run without his supervision before he left the lab section of the cave. He could sit and supervise but in many of the instances there was nothing he could do but wait for results and it was better to rest and gather his strength than to wait needlessly and pointlessly. Something he admittedly did not do before in his younger years but something he had no problem admitting and doing now. Strange how things changed.

He stripped out of his suit, set it aside to be cleaned and contemplated the bathroom and the showers that lay within. It was smart to rest while there was nothing to do but that was not the only reason that Bruce was giving up for the night. After the work he had put in after everything that had gone on during the night. He was in the mood for not just rewarding himself but indulging himself and he knew the perfect way to get that.

X

Dick knew him so well, it was pleasurable to find him where Bruce wanted him. Not that Bruce would not go looking for him if he had to. Chase him down, he has done it before he would certainly do it if the situation called for it. He would but it was nice when he did not need to. When Dick read his mood and knew where Bruce needed him most. Sometimes Dick needed space too and while it was hard for Bruce he tried to give as much as was needed. He would have preferred to have Dick sharing his room permanently it was not as if everyone did not know or suspect by now. Having separate rooms would seem pointless if there was not the drastic need for space sometimes between them.

Bruce knew he was not an easy man to live with. An easy man to love which was why Dick surprised him the way he did. Dick loved him, understood him in ways others struggled to reach. Bruce understood him too, Dick’s wants, his desires and needs they were an open book to him and he enjoyed granting those wants and desires.

Dick lay tangled in the huge sheets in the bed, he was not asleep but he was not fully awake either. The curtains were drawn aside with the moonlight, the last strains of the night pouring in the illuminate the bed. Dick’s bare chest was lit in the light along with his messy hair. Bruce itched to touch both and with things the way they were there was no real need for him to hold himself back and he was thankful for that. He enjoyed this, he missed it when he did not have it. These little things were what made it better for him.

Even though he moved quietly there was a part of Dick that sensed him. Bruce had barely straddled Dick before Dick’s eyes opened to watch him, not cloudy, not sleepy just aware and happy to see him. Bruce’s robe slipped open and he tugged it off to throw it aside before he cupped Dick’s face, so beautiful a man far better than Bruce was but Dick was his. He had given himself to Bruce and that was what was truly important here. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to Dick’s jaw before he sought his lips. Soft and welcoming, a sweet kiss to soothe away the troupes of the night. Dick’s arms went around him in a tight hug as Bruce tasted Dick and all he had to offer. He felt the tension in his body let away as he held Dick close to him. It was what he needed, what he craved an with each moment he felt his body stir and awaken.

By the time Dick slipped back against the pillows both of them were breathing hard, Dick’s cock was poking his leg and both of them were flushed and aroused and Dick still looked beautiful. It was hard to take his eyes from him. “I almost thought you were going to stay down there until morning.” Dick sat up slowly against the headboard while he kept a hand on Bruce’s hips to keep him from shifting away. “But I guess you’ve done what you needed to do?”

“It was time to retire.” Bruce’s hand sought Dick’s face again. He pressed his thumb against Dick’s lips and swallowed when Dick kissed the tip of it softly. “I thought you would be asleep at this time.”

“You coming in would wake me anyway.” Dick kissed his finger before he shifted, kissed his way down Bruce’s wrist before he nuzzled it. “So? You seem to be good.”

“For the next few hours at least.” Dick glanced at the window at his words. Contemplation before determination flashed across his face before he moved, his body fast and graceful to get Bruce into a hold and roll him over. It was amusing the way Dick could flip him like this. His eyes were amused and a little wild as he held Bruce down by the wrists his body now straddling Bruce and the sheets twisted under them.

“Let’s enjoy ourselves for a bit then. It’s been a while Bruce.” His eyes were so big and pleading, hard to resist. Bruce did not want to resist anyway. He titled his head so that Dick could proceed, sighed at the first kiss to his neck then groaned when Dick bit hard with teeth and moaned at the soothing touch of tongue before Dick moved up to his jaw. It had been a while, he had missed Dick’s touch but there had been so much to do. There always was.

“Dick.” He whispered when Dick hovered over him, the hold was easy to break but this feeling of Dick over him was something he loved and something he had missed.

“I know.” Dick’s kiss was different to the one Bruce had initiated. Full of need, a blinding passion that showed throughout both their bodies, they strained against each other in an attempt to get closer before they pulled away at the same time. “Take that off.” Dick laughed with a nod to Bruce’s boxers as he reached for the nightstand. Both of them were straining in their boxers, Bruce’s had a damp spot from his leaking cock and so did Dick’s. it was hard to look away from it moving as Dick moved, rummaged through the drawer for the things he needed. “Patrol is done so…” He trailed off as he held up the condom. “Should we?”

It was good that he asked but somethings Bruce wished he did not have to say aloud. He gave Dick his back as he took off his boxers. “Leave it.” He instructed as he aimed for the basket in the corner of the room. He barely saw the wet boxers disappear before Dick was plastered against his back, his warmth scorching Dick.

“Don’t be so embarrassed Bruce.” Dick kissed his neck. “It so cute, you’re blushing but when you’re this cute I can’t stand it.” Bruce relaxed into Dick’s hold when he reached down and handled Bruce’s cock. Kept it in hand as he toyed with the head and the wetness from Bruce’s precum. “I want you so bad already.” Dick breathed as he slowly jerked Bruce’s cock. “Don’t be any more adorable or I won’t be able to take it easy.”

He was an adorable tease but sometimes he got so cocky. It was nice to flip Dick over and straddle him, look into surprised eyes because while Dick knew that Bruce could do it he never expected it. It was so cute. He let Dick tease his cock again as he contemplated the man under him. “Don’t get cocky.” He breathed as he leaned down to kiss Dick again. He thrusted into Dick’s rhythm as Dick allowed himself to be devoured by him. Since only one of Dick’s hand was on his body he kept alert for the other one/ the soft click nearby made him smile as he fisted his hands into Dick’s hair.

He released everything and sat up just in time to catch Dick’s fingers behind him. “In a hurry?” he teased as he watched Dick. “I had other plans.”

“Other plans like-“ Dick cut himself off when Bruce  changed their positions. “Oh god.” He sighed when Bruce licked at his quivering cock. “Damn it Bruce.” He hissed before his hands clamped on Bruce’s hip to bring him down to his face. “Let me win once in a while.” He complained before one slick finger traced Bruce’s rim. Bruce sighed in reply and at the feeling as he teased the head of Dick’s cock. He teased until precum leaked then he licked that up and sucked Dick into his mouth. That drew a groan from Dick and one finger turned to two before they were yanked out and Bruce was pulled firmly down onto Dick’s face.

It took effort to keep his shudder from letting Dick fall from his mouth when Dick went on the attack. He knew all Bruce’s weak spots. He knew how Bruce liked it, he knew that Bruce rarely talked about it but he liked it filthy, wet and loud. Dick gave him all those things with his tongue. Attacked Bruce until he gasped and Dick’s cock fell from his mouth. Licked, sucked and used his fingers to stretch Bruce as he shuddered, trembled and his cock leaked down Dick’s neck and chest.

“That’s enough I guess.” Dick said hoarsely when he pulled back with a loud slurp. The slap to Bruce’s ass made him suck Dick’s cock as a retaliation which made the younger man hiss. “Sorry sorry but time to get moving. If you’re planning to ride that is.”

Bruce’s legs trembled but he did manage. Dick held his own cock in his hand as he sat back and waited for Bruce. That was before he grinned and scooted back until he sat against the headboard. He patted his lap suggestively and winked.

“Come here.” He grinned. Bruce wanted to shake his head at the antics but a smile was pulled from him instead. He eased his way in the huge bed until he reached Dick once more. He straddled him easily, looked down into the face he adored, the happy look that Dick sported and smiled. Even though his cock was hard, even with his cock throbbing for release and his ass feeling empty he took the time to admire the man before him.

One hand he used to steady the cock under him, his fingers laced with Dick’s own as he sank slowly down. This fullness, the stretch. The feel of Dick opening him up with his cock was something that took him apart every time. To have him inside him, the quiet way they both accepted those few moments. This was a moment special to them and them alone as he sank down and took Dick to the hilt. _“Bruce.”_ Dick breathed, so soft and so wrecked. It turned him on even more.

They were both worked up from teasing each other. Even if Dick were to let him draw it out he would not last that long so it made no sense to draw things out. Besides, when it came down to it. That wrecked look that came to Dick’s face when he felt it, when Bruce took over and rode him until he moaned and cried out was just beautiful.

He placed one hand on Dick’s chest and the other on the headboard. The slow roll of his hips made Dick expose his throat and Bruce’s cock throb. He had barely set into a hard rhythm designed to being them both off before Dick had spread his legs and supported Bruce with his hands on his hips. He used his position to roll his own hips, strain and fuck Bruce with a hard pace that kept Bruce breathless as he fought to breathe properly.

“Cum already.” Dick groaned with a hand on his cock. “Stop _f-fighting_ it for fuck sake Bruce.” The hard twist to the head of his cock made Bruce moan because he was so full and Dick had him right on the edge. Another hard thrust and his hand slipped from the headboard, his cock jerked and spilled cum into Dick’s hand. Dick’s gaze was wild and wild and before Bruce could push up to kiss him Dick was sighing his hands on Bruce’s hips as he thrusted deep and stilled. The feeling of Dick filling him up pushed Bruce to kiss Dick as Dick held him tightly.

“We should-“

“I’ll pull-“ They both interrupted each other before they laughed together the sound echoed in the bedroom before Bruce reluctantly slid off Dick. There was so much he could support for long after all. “Another shower is in order.” Dick stretched. “I’m totally awake now, I’ll help you out, scrub you back.”

That sounded like the beginning to a round two to Bruce. “You’ll fix the bed.” Bruce said dryly as he tweaked Dick’s nose. “I’ll shower first.” If his legs were not shaking by then, maybe and just maybe he would let Dick fuck him like he was dying to do.


End file.
